


Happy Cactus Crown + Canadian Maple Leaf Crown Day

by onnakarot



Category: due South
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Flower Crowns, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, cactus and maple leaf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29437707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onnakarot/pseuds/onnakarot
Summary: Ray loves cactus -he has cactus at his place- and now he has green spikes tooCanadians and their maple leaf...
Relationships: Benton Fraser/Ray Kowalski
Comments: 16
Kudos: 22
Collections: Flower Crown Day 2021





	Happy Cactus Crown + Canadian Maple Leaf Crown Day

**Author's Note:**

> Made for the Due South Flower Crown Day 2021
> 
> Also posted on my  
> [tumblr](https://theoriginofcarrots.tumblr.com/post/643120324363321344/happy-flower-crown-day-or-happy-cactus-crown)


End file.
